


Microprocessors

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Gavin and Peter open up about wanting to be more than friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Microprocessors

Peter had called Gavin early in the morning and said he had a bunch of parts and wanted to see how good a computer they could build in a day.

  
As they worked, Gavin noticed they were moving closer and closer together until their legs were pressed against each other by the end of the day. Peter was acting normal, so Gavin was having trouble figuring out if he was aware of them touching. Gavin was definitely aware of it. He was so distracted it took them all day to finish. He was thinking more about the warmth coming off of Peter than what they were building.

  
Peter leaned down to plug the computer in and then watched as it booted up. He smiled at Gavin and said, “That was satisfying.”

  
Gavin was feeling the opposite of satisfied, but he nodded and said, “Yeah.”

  
He noticed Peter wasn’t moving away from him. His leg was still pressed against him. To Gavin’s surprise, Peter rested his hand on his leg.

  
He tilted his head at him curiously. “Do you want to...You know.”

  
He was hoping Peter would help him out so he wouldn’t have to say it, but Peter just stared back at him.

  
“Kiss,” Gavin finished.

  
Peter smiled with surprise and said, “Yes, I do. I have for a very long time. I was operating under the assumption that you didn’t want to kiss me.”

  
“Yeah, well, I guess I do,” Gavin said uncomfortably. He hoped soon they would skip to the kissing and not have to talk about it.

  
“Please do,” Peter said.

  
Gavin leaned in and kissed him. It felt like fireworks. Mixed in with the excitement he felt a deep sense of embarrassment and self-loathing. Why did he have to feel this way over Peter Gregory? He’d once gotten under the shirt with a girl who’d been named a homecoming princess. Why couldn’t he have felt this kind of excitement with her?

  
Peter pulled away and told him, “I enjoyed that a lot.”

  
“Me too, Pete,” Gavin said softly, petting his hair affectionately.

  
“I’d never kissed anyone before,” Peter said.

  
That made sense with what Gavin knew about Peter, but it was still weird to hear. He nodded a little and tried to think of something reassuring to say. “That’s okay,” he said.

  
“Yes, it is,” Peter said. “I felt like I should disclose to you that I hadn’t done anything before and also let you know that given that I’m twenty, I’m very open to going through all of the firsts of sexuality immediately.”

  
“I would also be open to that,” Gavin said. “Are your parents home?”

  
“Yes, but I think if you slept in my room, they wouldn’t feel especially suspicious,” Peter said.

  
Gavin nodded and followed Peter to his room.

 

 

 

Peter laid down on the bed and pulled Gavin into bed with him. He started kissing Gavin hard. Gavin was surprised at how aggressive Peter was but he enjoyed it.

  
As Peter pulled Gavin’s shirt off, he said, “I’m so happy. I’ve liked you since we first met. I’m so relieved you’re also gay.”

  
Gavin sat upright and looked at him with alarm. “I’m not gay,” he said. “Why would you say that?”

  
Peter stared back at him with his usual expression.

  
Gavin sighed. “All guy’s do it, Pete. They just don’t talk about it, okay? And we shouldn’t talk about this.”

  
“If no one talks about it, then how do you know that they all do it?” Peter asked.

  
“You just do. It’s just one of those known facts,” Gavin said.

  
“I didn’t know that,” Peter said.

  
“Yeah, well, you’re weird,” Gavin reminded him.

  
Peter frowned at him and looked away.

  
“I’m sorry,” Gavin said. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

  
“This was a bad idea. I liked you because I thought I’d be more comfortable around you but now I’m not sure I still feel that way,” Peter said.

  
“Fuck,” Gavin said, putting his face in his hands. “I really fucked up, okay? I’m sorry. I don’t want to hurt you. I just got upset when you said I was gay. Are you okay? Are you mad? Say something.”

  
“I’m just thinking that as a man, I probably shouldn’t be with another man if he gets upset at the idea of being gay,” Peter said.

  
“Yeah, I see your logic there,” Gavin said softly. “But, I really do want to be with you. Can you be patient with me?” When Peter didn’t say anything, he asked, “Pete?”

  
“I’m deciding,” Peter informed him.

  
“Okay,” Gavin said. He leaned back, trying to be patient.

  
After a while, Peter said, “There are many things I like about you and many things I don’t, so I’m a bit on the fence.”

  
Gavin nodded. That was hard to hear, but he knew that he could be mean and would understand if Peter didn’t want to put up with that.

  
“Would you feel degraded if I said that I want to be with you but the deciding factor is that you’re attractive and I want to have sex with you very badly?” Peter asked.

  
Gavin laughed a little and looked at Peter affectionately. “No, I can live with that,” he told him. He kissed Peter. He pulled away and looked down at him.

  
Don’t fuck this up, Gavin, he told himself, Let this be the one person in your life you don’t hurt. Please.


End file.
